


Strawberry Slushcream

by apprepuff



Series: Antistein Week [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Ish?? - Freeform, M/M, Soft Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/pseuds/apprepuff
Summary: Anti and Henrik take a quick walk to pick up some food for their roommates.





	Strawberry Slushcream

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of a store near my house that closed recently. It was run by a really nice trio of Asian people, who I believe were a family, and they had these awesome ice cream slushie things called slushcreams. I wrote this while the store was still open, but I figured I should post it now that it’s gone. RIP, you will be missed!

“Henrik, you shithead, are you ready to go yet?!” Anti called to the other ego’s room as he slipped on his black winter jacket.

 

“Almost! I can’t find mein scarf!” came the reply, in the doctor’s thick German accent. Rustling could be heard from his room, and Anti rolled his eyes and grumbled obscenities.

 

Henrik von Schneeplestein, one of his many roommates and arguably the most tidy of all of them, was always misplacing his fucking winter clothes. Anti usually had to lend him a scarf, hat, or even a jacket. While he didn’t care much for anyone, seeing Henrik cold made him feel cold, no matter how thick his jacket was. So he’d usually throw it at him and mumble “Just take it, pussy, don’t freeze.” He swore the doctor did it on purpose…

 

Henrik finally walked out of the hallway connecting most of their bedrooms, wearing his winter coat and a hat, but no scarf.

 

“Henrik, for fuck’s sake..!” Anti cursed.

 

“I couldn’t find it,” the doc muttered simply, in a “please don’t hurt me” tone.

 

Anti undid his scarf and threw it in the doctor’s face. “God knows you’re gonna bitch, and I’m not in the mood for that, just take mine!” the glitch spat.

 

Henrik hastily tied the fluffy grey-and-black striped scarf around his neck, smiling a bit. “Let’s go!” he hummed. Anti scoffed and held the door for him.

 

The walk to the store was a short one, but it felt a lot longer. Anti enjoyed listening to the crunch of the snow beneath his boots. Henrik was mostly quiet, except for some content humming.

 

He held the store door open for Anti, chuckling at the glitch’s awkwardness as he mumbled a “thanks”, and then headed off to go look for the bread, since the owners changed the shelf assortments every ten seconds for some reason and Henrik could never find what they were looking for. But these store owners were kind, never saying a mean word to him or any of his friends, so he always shrugged it off.

 

While Henrik searched the shelves for the bread, Anti looked around the ice cream freezers, eyes finally landing on a little sign on top of the glass above the ice cream, which he leaned down slightly to read. Something called a “slushcream”? Anti cocked an eyebrow in interest and stood back up.

 

It was apparently a mix between ice cream and a slushie, with whipped cream on top. The glitch smiled a bit. Sounded good. Maybe he’d get one.

 

“Vhat are you looking at?” sounded a heavily-accented voice from behind him.

 

Anti squeaked, whipped around, and jumped back into the glass, wincing as his back hit it. He thought he might have struck a bit of his spine, this shit hurt!

 

“Ow! Don’t scare me like that, asshole!! Ow, ow ow ow ow ow…”

 

Pain rippled through Anti’s back as one of the owners of the store came over to ask if everything was okay. Henrik nodded and continued repeating “sorry” to Anti over and over again.

 

Anti attempted to brush off the pain as Henrik picked up the dropped bag of bread and passed it over the counter awkwardly.

 

“Oh, and can I get vone large strawberry slushcream vith zhat?” he added. “Extra vhipped cream, if you may.”

 

The owner nodded and smiled, and Henrik smiled at the glitch next to him, who chuckled a bit, trying to ignore the stinging in his back.

 

Minutes later, the two egos walked out of the store, Henrik carrying both the drink and the plastic bag with the bread inside, along with some mini pizzas for his kids, hot pockets for Jackie, and chocolate milk for Chase and his children.

 

“You know zhat I bought zhis drink for you, right? I know zhat you love strawberries,” Henrik told the man next to him nonchalantly.

 

Anti tensed up a bit in suspicion. Why was he being so nice? He thought they were enemies. Weren’t they?

 

“..You can have it, I’m not thirsty,” he mumbled. “And yes, I’m sure.”

 

Henrik shrugged and took a sip of the slushcream. His eyes lit up like those of a small child in a candy store, which brought a small, barely audible chuckle from Anti. He tripped on a rock and stumbled forward, but managed to stay standing. Henrik raised an eyebrow.

 

“I’m good, stop looking at me like that!” the brash ego growled under his breath.

 

Henrik sighed, grabbed Anti’s arm, and pulled him upright gently. They had stopped walking at this point, and Henrik gently positioned Anti’s hands so they would hold the soft drink.

 

“I’m not fuckin’ thirsty, Henri—”

 

“Just drink it, you stubborn fuck. It vill make you feel better.”

 

The doctor sounded like he wasn’t going to take no for an answer, so Anti complied with a small nod and took a sip. His eyes lit up just like Henrik’s had.

 

“Wow, this shit’s pretty good!” Anti commented with a mouthful of whipped cream.

 

Henrik laughed. “Told you so.”

 

Something about the doctor’s laughter made Anti’s cheeks flush. It didn’t sound mean, like when Anti messed something up, or sarcastic at all. It was just a genuine laugh. Happy. Something that was so unexpected and that he was so unused to hearing that it almost made him forget about his injury.

 

Henrik kept talking, so he fortunately was too distracted to notice that the green-skinned ego was staring at him like Jack’s foster puppy, Milo, would stare at an unattended strip of bacon on a plate. Soon enough, he did notice, though, and Anti quickly averted his gaze to in front of him.

 

He hadn’t yet noticed that his knuckles were flushing slightly due to how cold his hands were. The German ego next to him did notice, however.

 

“Anti, you didn’t bring gloves! And in zhis veather?!” he scolded loudly as he stopped walking. Henrik looked rather ridiculous, as the scarf almost covered his mouth, and _he_ wasn’t wearing gloves either.

 

“Neither did you,” Anti pointed out while taking another sip of his drink, which prompted an annoyed — but kind of amusing — pokerface from the doctor.

 

Henrik took Anti’s drink and carefully placed it in the glitch’s oversized jacket pocket, then took his frigid, sharp-nailed hands into his own.

 

He held them close to his face and let out a long, warm breath of air — something that, while feeling nice, made Anti shudder, even as the taller ego let him move his right hand out of his grasp.

 

Henrik smiled and didn’t let go of Anti’s left hand as he took the drink out of the glitch’s coat pocket and handed it back to him. “I’ll keep your hands varm until ve get home. Zhen you’re sitting by zhe heater until you’re not so frigid!” he scolded with a teasing tone.

 

Anti felt his emotional walls crumble, stepping closer to the taller ego and wrapping his left arm around the doctor’s right like a snake around a branch, letting his head rest on his roommate’s shoulder.

 

Instead of flinching, Henrik smiled and hummed, interlocking his fingers with Anti’s and resting his head on the glitch’s, using his soft, snowflake-dotted hair as a pillow.

 

Anti spoke up again, sipping his slushcream as their home came into view and smiling a bit at the feeling of the good doctor’s hand nestled in with his own.

 

“Y’know, nerd, if you’re trying to flirt with me or something, you can just let me know.”

 

“Vait, shit, really?! Vas I zhat obvious..?!”

 

“Yeah, you cute idiot. You were.”


End file.
